Le temps d'une mise à jour
by Dead Lie
Summary: Geek repense à sa journée... Que c'est-il passé aujourd'hui ?
Un petit texte que j'ai écrit y a pas mal de temps !

La petite c'est Alnia. N'hésite pas à aller voir ce qu'elle écrit !

Y a absolument pas besoin de la connaitre pour comprendre.

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Le Geek commençait vraiment à en avoir assez, sous prétexte que c'était lui le plus enfantin, tout le monde s'occupait de lui. Qu'on s'occupe de lui c'était cool... Mais faut pas abuser quand même !

C'était déjà dur avec Mathieu, mais avec Maître Panda, c'était encore pire !

Avec son instinct animal il le couvait d'un amour paternel étouffant, vraiment étouffant.

Le Prof et la Fille aussi s'occupaient de lui, quand ils étaient encore là.

Le Hippie était toujours derrière lui, à vouloir lui expliquer ce qui était capitaliste ou non.

Même le Patron s'occupait de lui !

Enfin, de son éducation sexuelle...

Mais l'essentiel était là. TOUT LE MONDE s'occupait de lui-sauf au moment des tournages.

Alors OUI, il était aimé. Mais lui, il voulait l'amour avec un grand bonnet !

Une belle paire de boobies !

Certes, il y en avait des millions dans la fanbase d'SLG dont certaines rêvaient de faire « certaines choses » avec lui, mais lui ne voulait pas.

Il voulait que quelqu'un l'aime vraiment pour lui, non pour sa popularité et son rôle dans l'émission.

Le Geek réfléchissait donc à sa vie, oui, cela lui arrivait parfois lorsqu'il avait besoin de faire une mise au point sur sa vie.

Il regarda son écran et croisa son reflet.

Pas étonnant qu'il n'intéressait pas les filles... Avec son mètre soixante, il était déjà plus petit que la majorité des filles de son âge, mesurant en général de cinq à quinze bons centimètres de plus que lui.

Et puis surtout, son expression... Celle d'un enfant apeuré.

En bref, il n'avait rien pour lui.

Sur cette triste pensée, il repensa à sa journée.

Comme cinq fois par semaine, il était allé en cours, et comme cinq fois par semaine, il s'était assis à sa place ; au fond à gauche.

Comme chaque journée de cours, des mots avaient été transmis. Que cela soit par voix oral ou par papier, cela fusaient dans la petite salle de cours.

Ce matin là, lui aussi avait eu droit à l'un de ces petits mots soigneusement pliés, sans doute par les mains frêles d'une jeune fille.

Il l'avait ouvert, les joues rougies et le cœur battant la chamade, puis l'avait lu :

 _ **« Y a des traces de pneus au plafond !**_

 _ **Fais passer ! »**_

Il avait regardé.

Rien.

Et il avait compris.

En baissant la tête, il avait essayé de trouver l'auteur de ce petit mot qui lui était parvenu. Et cela n'avait rien d'évident. En effet, tous ceux qui avaient déjà lu ce petit mot le regardaient, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il avait à son tour fait passer le petit mot, comme les autres avant lui.

Puis il était retourné à sa précédente tâche, observant chaque détail.

Il avait fini par remarquer que la petite du devant n'était pas en train d'écrire. Bizarre avait-il alors pensé.

Cette élève écrivait en non-stop. Même quand il n'y avait strictement rien à écrire, et elle ne se serait absolument pas arrêter d'écrire pour ce stupide mot...

Sauf si.. Sauf si c'était elle l'auteure de cet étrange mot.

C'était possible et censé..

Il s'agissait de la plus petite de la classe, ne faisant même pas sa taille. Un mètre cinquante. Tout le monde le savait. Et elle vivait très mal sa petite taille.

Elle criait à chaque fois que quelqu'un avait le malheur d'utiliser le mot « petite » ou tout autre adjectif se rapportant à sa taille pittoresque.

Et sa voix... Particulièrement aiguë.. Horrible.

Ses cheveux longs lui tombaient dans le dos comme une cascade. Avec beaucoup de rapide. Sérieusement, même les cheveux d'Antoine pouvait avoir l'air coiffés à côté des siens...

Elle était brune, avec une étrange mèche rouge à droite. Tout était étrange chez elle.

Elle portait toujours un gilet. En hiver, quand tout le monde sortait en doudoune, elle, était là, tranquillement, vêtue de son simple gilet, disant qu'il faisait bon. Et en été, quand tout le monde courrait à l'ombre, elle, elle prenait tranquillement un bain de soleil avec un gilet.

Mais le pire avec ses gilets, c'est qu'ils la grossissaient. Déjà qu'elle avait quelques bons kilos en trop, elle avait l'air d'en avoir le triple.

Et ses boobs... Elle avait les plus gros de tout l'établissement.

Peu de personne prenait le temps de vraiment la connaître, la casant directement dans la case « chiante » à cause de ses retards à répétitions et de son sourire toujours présent. TOUJOURS.

C'en devenait provoquant de la voir toujours sourire.

La nouvelle activité de certain était justement d'essayer de la faire pleurer. Mais rien. Ni les insultes, ni les coups, ni la pression, ni rien ne réussit ne serait-ce qu'à effacer ce sourire quelques instants.

Peu à peu les paris avaient été abandonnés.

Cette année, elle avait été séparée de ses amis, pourtant leurs liens ne s'étaient pas brisés.

Dans la cour, elle restait souvent seule. Par choix.

Ses amis venaient la voir, mais de temps à autres, elle s'éclipsait et s'asseyait, les jambes dans le vide, chacune d'un côté du barreau de la barrière, et elle regardait le paysage, réfléchissant probablement au sens de la vie.

C'était la seconde année consécutive qu'ils étaient dans la même classe mais malgré cela ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlé.

Pourquoi la regardait-il autant ? Et pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais parlé ?

Le Geek réfléchit quelques secondes à cette question, jetant un nouveau regard sur son écran.

Peut-être parce qu'elle était forte et que lui était faible.

Elle l'intimidait un peu.

Leur regard s'étaient croisés et elle lui avait sourit.

Un sourire chaud et doux, comme un soleil.

Un sourire plein de promesses d'amitiés.

Un jour il lui parlerait. Oui, il le ferait.

Il jeta à nouveau un regard sur son écran.

Il oublia aussitôt toute sa réflexion et la promesse qu'il s'était faite.

Un message sut l'écran l'en avait tiré.

 ** _« Mise à jour terminée. »_**

* * *

J'espère que t'as aimé u.u

Et à une prochaine !

Dead Lie.

PS : x'D J'ai posé une annonce pour avoir du taf cet été... True story, j'viens de me faire appeler pour faire pute...


End file.
